Noche de billar
by TinyCandy
Summary: Después de una salida con amigos, Sasuke y Sakura reflexionan en sus relaciones pasadas. Enredados en una cortina de humo, pasándose el cigarrillo, ellos no desean volver a ser los mismos de antes. Fue a través de una mirada que las barreras del tiempo se disiparon. El pasado se entrelazó en el presente, el presente ya no existía, y el futuro estaba siendo escrito.
1. Noche de billar

**Noche de billar**

Sakura Haruno; de cabello largo y rosado, escaso apetito, y sueños esperando ser retomados. Todos los jueves eran los mismo, trabajo, escuela, casa, y hoy no era excepción. Había llegado a su hogar a las siete de la tarde y aún no comía. Se puso su pijama después de darse una ducha tibia y se dirigió con pesadez a la cocina para prepararse algo. Fue en ese entonces que se maldecía a sí misma por no haberle pedido a su madre que le guardara su plato de comida… o tal vez había sido mejor así.

Era más rutinario que deseo propio. Era más para mantener su acto, que deseo propio.

¿Comida? ¿Qué era lo que hacía que la gente hablara maravillas de los alimentos? La comida cumplía una única función; proporcionar energía. Sí, el nivel de ella era bajo, pero no requería más. Lo que tenía era suficiente para sobrellevar sus labores. Claro, no le sobraba, por eso se remitía a quedarse en casa a reponer con descanso lo que no consumía.

Nuevamente se encontraba sola en casa, vacía y en silencio. Desde la estufa vio la sala, y sus ojos se posaron en aquel sillón en el que incontables veces se había sentado en compañía de _él_. Los cojines estaban perfectamente acomodados, ya nadie se recostaba ahí. Sacudió su cabeza y el aroma a quemado la sacó del pasado.

–Ni siquiera la comida puedo calentar… –se quejó en murmuros, apagando la mecha de la estufa.

Desganada, tomó el sartén del mango con ambas manos, puso un pie en el bote de basura, el cual se abrió, y ahí vació su intento fallido.

Al instante su teléfono timbró. Colocó el sartén en el fregadero y dejó que el chorro de agua tibia corriera. Se apresuró a agarrar el teléfono en la mesa y contestó la llamada, era un combo, una videoconferencia. Eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

Después de colocar su teléfono en la barra a un lado de ella, se puso a lavar los trastes que había ensuciado. Pero de las cinco personas convocadas, sólo dos habían respondido al llamado.

–¿Quién está libre ahorita? –preguntó la creadora de la llamada, jugando con su cabello, entrelazándolo entre sus dedos.

–Hola Ino… por lo que veo sólo estamos tú y yo –respondió Sakura entre risas, lavando los trastes.

Ino Yamanaka, aquella rubia con autoestima inquebrantable que conocía desde la secundaria. La fiel amiga que la había ayudado cuando se encontraba sumida y perdida meses atrás. Si bien, tiempo atrás la vida de Sakura Haruno había sido un caos, en el proceso aprendió lecciones, y seguía haciéndolo. Sus relaciones con otras personas pasaron por un filtro, en el cual sólo la gente genuina y real había permanecido tras el diluvio.

–Dime que estás libre –le pidió Ino con cara de súplica.

–La verdad es...

–¡Ino! –gritó otra persona al responder la llamada, y el rectángulo que estaba en la pantalla de Sakura fue ocupado por la imagen de un muchacho –¡Casi muero de un susto!

–¿Estás libre, Naruto? –le preguntó Ino, casi como si fuera amenaza.

A Naruto Uzumaki lo conocía desde la primaria. Sus ojos siempre le recordaban aquel mar tan resplandeciente que había conocido con sus padres en el Caribe. De niños, Sakura y Naruto discutían por quien era el mejor personaje en la serie que estuvieran viendo, y de vez en cuando compartían comida a la hora del receso. En cambio, ahora sus discusiones habían cambiado a estar en búsqueda del lugar con la mejor hamburguesa con la carne con el término en tres cuartos, y a quién le tocaba pagar el estacionamiento de la universidad dado semestre. Pero sin duda alguna, las espontaneas invitaciones y palabras de empoderamiento del muchacho la habían levantado del lodo en que había sido arrastrada.

–Sí, sí, sí... –soltó Naruto mientras comía palomitas, con la mirada no puesta en la cámara, mirando hacia arriba. Parecía estar viendo una película, pues no había mucha luz, y la poca que había era de la televisión que se reflejaba en su rostro.

–¿Qué... pasa? –respondió otra persona la llamada, iluminando un cuadro más en la pantalla de la pelirrosa. Su respiración estaba agitada, su cara bañada en sudor, y de sus oídos colgaban audífonos.

–¿Te falta mucho para terminar? –le preguntó Ino un poco desanimada.

–No puedo creer que sigas en el gimnasio… –espetó Naruto comiendo aún palomitas –si ya habíamos ido temprano.

–Se llama disciplina, Naruto –refutó el muchacho moreno bajando la velocidad en la máquina que corría.

–Se llama obsesión, Sasuke...

Sasuke Uchiha, era un muchacho con la mirada indescifrable, y disciplina más que formidable. Él la había vencido innumerables veces en diferentes cosas, y la sacaba de quicio al sólo poder salir victoriosa pocas veces. Sin embargo, Sasuke siempre le recordaba que _"La única persona con la que te_ _debes comparar_ _es_ _contigo misma. No la de hoy…_ _la de_ _ayer"._ Al igual que a Naruto, y por medio de él, conoció a Sasuke desde la primaria. Aunque no se hicieron amigos hasta la preparatoria, cuando descubrieron su gusto por el tenis, y recientemente… conocían el dolor de una apuñalada a lo más profundo de su ser.

–¡Me vale cómo se llama! –los interrumpió Ino fastidiada.

–Oye, tranquila Ino –habló Naruto apagando la televisión después de haber prendido la luz en la habitación, iluminando aún más la pantalla de todos.

–¿Podrías apagar la luz? –le pidió Sakura entrecerrando los ojos –Nos vas a dejar ciegos, Naruto.

–... –mientras ellos discutían, la quinta y última pantalla respondió a la llamada, pero no se veía a nadie, sólo apuntaba al techo, del cual se veía como daba vueltas un abanico.

–Sólo porque lo pides tú, Sakura –respondió el rubio apagando la luz en su habitación.

–Ya no te ves, genio –le reclamó Ino, llevándose la palma de su mano a la cara, perdiendo la esperanza en él.

–Así está mejor –dijo Sasuke mientras se secaba el sudor del rostro y del cuello con una pequeña toalla gris.

–No sean así con él –salió Sakura a la defensa de su amigo al sentirse culpable, y todo por el leve dolor de cabeza que sentía.

–¡Agh! –soltó un gruñido Ino perdiendo la paciencia –Necesito saber quién está libre.

–Término mis palomitas y estoy listo –respondió Naruto, yendo a prender la luz en su lámpara de escritorio, llevándose el teléfono con él.

–¿Sasuke? –le preguntó al otro muchacho.

–Acabó de terminar –respondió bajándose de la caminadora –en 10 minutos termino de bañarme –dijo echándose la toalla en el hombro.

–Qué linda está tu pijama, Sakura –comentó Naruto, riéndose por la ternura que le causaban los ositos en la playera de la muchacha.

–¡No me veas! –chilló la pelirrosa cubriéndose el pecho con ambas manos en forma de equis. Había olvidado que estaba en pijama, y por ende no se había puesto un brasier después de la ducha.

–¿No es la que te regaló Sai en el intercambio de año nuevo? -le preguntó Naruto, buscando entre sus recuerdos aquel día.

–Sí... –se escuchó que respondieron desde la pantalla donde ni un pío se había oído.

–¿Sai? –preguntó Naruto con el entrecejo fruncido –¿Eres tú?

–Sí... –volvió a responder somnoliento, pero esta vez había tomado el teléfono en sus manos, y dirigió la cámara a la mitad de su rostro, y la otra mitad a su almohada.

Sai… Sai había sido integrado y recibido al grupo relativamente reciente, a través de la intervención de lno. No sabían mucho de él, pues no compartía demasiado su vida personal. Lo habían conocido en la universidad, y poco después, por azares del destino empezó a trabajar junto a ellos. Sai era de piel muy pálida, y siempre se escondía detrás de una sonrisa que no lograban descifrar si le traía alegría o se sentía incómodo. Pero el echo de que siempre aceptaba salir con ellos, les daba a entender que sí eran del agrado de él, y que sólo era un chico un poco… tímido. Y a pesar de que Sakura pocas veces sabía interpretar sus acciones, él siempre la sorprendía con un pequeño detalle cuando su mente se nublaba, y llovía a cantaros dentro de ella.

–¿Crees estar listo en 15 minutos? –le preguntó Ino a Sai.

–¿En 15? –abrió lentamente sus ojos y los talló con su puño –¿Para qué? ¿De qué hablan?

–¿Estabas dormido? –preguntaron al unísono Sakura y Naruto.

–Es la hora en que toma su siesta –respondió Ino por él, riéndose en pensar que él era como un bebé.

–Sí... –dijo moviéndose lentamente de la cama.

–Bien, entonces estaré en tu casa en 10 minutos –dijo la rubia prendiendo el motor de su carro.

–¡¿Qué?! –soltó de golpe tratando de agarrar su teléfono, y en un intento por permanecer en la cama, rodó torpemente hasta el piso, y terminó colgando la llamada con uno de sus codos.

–Iré a bañarme –colgó Sasuke la llamada antes de entrar a las regaderas.

–Adiós, Sasuke –se despidió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, moviendo su mano.

–No te despidas tanto, que lo vamos a ver en media hora –le dijo Ino, aun riéndose de Sai, al igual que Naruto.

–Supongo que seré el último en recoger –indagó Naruto levantándose del asiento de su escritorio.

–Sí. Sai vive cercas de mí. –respondió Ino –Después iré por Sakura y Sasuke, porque él está en el gimnasio frente a la casa de ella, y al último pasó por ti, porque vives cercas del boliche.

–¿Vamos a jugar boliche? –preguntó con cara de felicidad Sakura.

–No... –dijo Ino entrecerrando los ojos. –Ve a cambiarte, que ya casi llego a la casa de Sai, y de aquí me voy por ti.

–Sí, sí... –respondió Sakura despidiéndose de ambos, desvaneciéndose poco a poco las curvas en sus labios.

Había aceptado a salir, pero las ganas no las tenía. Por supuesto que podía buscar algo rápido en su armario, arreglarse y estar lista en un par de minutos, pero en ese mueble sólo guardaba ropa, y lo más esencial era el ánimo. Ni debajo de la cama, ni en las cajoneras se hallaba. A ese no lograba encontrarlo hace tiempo, porque sin querer lo había extraviado. Tal vez salir le haría bien. Sí, así sería. Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse sumergida en sus pensamientos, en sus disparates y dormirse a la merced de sus dudas.

...

Una lámpara de luz cálida colgaba del techo e iluminaba la mesa tapizada por un fieltro verde. En el centro se hallaba un marco triangular, relleno de bolas de colores, sólidas y rayadas.

–Vas con Ino y Sakura –se dirigió Sasuke a Sai, apuntando a las dos muchachas a lo lejos en la esquina, con sus miradas en la pared y las manos en sus caderas.

–¿Van a hacer que las cargue todo el juego? –preguntó Sai fastidiado.

–No. –le respondió Sasuke –Ino te va cargar a ti y a Sakura. Yo cargo a Naruto.

Sakura e Ino elegían la longitud del taco que utilizarían. La rubia ya tenía el suyo en mano, pero su amiga todavía no sabía cuál tomar. Sakura los miraba de arriba hacia abajo con detenimiento, analizando cada detalle, desde el agarre de la parte superior hasta la punta cubierta de un cuero blanco. Largos, cortos... ¿todos funcionaban para lo mismo no? Ni sabía cómo escoger el correcto, ni para que los observaba tanto.

Ino exasperada al ver que Sakura no escogía ninguno, tomó uno de la misma longitud que el de ella y lo puso frente a su amiga.

–¿Segura que este es el tamaño correcto para mí? –le preguntó Sakura aún dudosa, examinando el taco en sus manos.

–Sí, –respondió Ino apurada –ya regresemos a la mesa, que van a empezar a formar los equipos sin nosotras.

Ambas caminaron de regreso a la mesa de billar, pero uno de los cinco muchachos faltaba.

–¿A dónde fue Naruto? –preguntó Ino impacientándose, viendo a todos lados en busca de él.

–Fue por una jarra –respondió Sai mientras frotaba un cubo de tiza azul en el pico del taco.

–¡Se fue sin mí! –se quejó la rubia pasándole su taco a Sakura, a quien casi se le resbaló de las manos porque su amiga salió con tal prisa que parecía más como si fuera al baño.

–Vas con Ino y Sai –habló Sasuke dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa al terminar de usar la tiza, pasándosela a ella –¿Quién va primero?

–¿y esto para qué es? –Sakura tomó el pequeño cubo y lo giró de todos lados, queriendo descifrar qué era el objeto que le habían dado.

–No se vale, Sasuke –dijo Sai mirándolo con reproche –No sabía qué tan mala es...

–Escusas, –lo interrumpió Sasuke inclinando el taco hacia la mesa y apuntando al triángulo de esferas –y empiezo yo por fastidioso.

Sakura volteó a ver la cara de Sai y no pudo evitar reírse, tratando de cubrirse los labios con su cabello. Le causaba gracia lo serio que el billar hacía a sus amigos ponerse.

–Vas Sakura –dijo Sasuke al terminar su turno y esparcir las esferas por toda la mesa, sin lograr meter ninguna.

La muchacha tomó el taco con su mano derecha y la apoyó sobre sus dedos izquierdos que descansaban sobre la mesa. Se inclinó un poco y la playera corta que llevaba puesta se le subió un poco. Trató de bajársela, pero era inútil porque volvía a subírsele al retomar su posición. Decidió no hacerle caso y hecho el primer tiro, lanzando así una de las bolsas sólidas a la esquina.

–¿Me preguntó quién va cargar a quién? –comentó Sasuke viendo de reojo a Sai.

–Suerte de principiante –le respondió, analizando la mesa y las posibles jugadas que podría hacer.

–Sea lo que sea, –dijo Sakura sosteniendo el taco enfrente de ella con sus dedos entrelazados, desafiándolo –vamos a ganarte Sasuke.

–No lo creeré hasta que regrese Ino –dijo Sasuke con total concentración en la mesa, refundiendo así 2 bolas rayadas.

...

Después de dos jarras y media y haber estado jugando por una hora, algunos bajo los efectos del alcohol ya querían marcharse a casa.

–Ino... -habló Naruto con desgano, sentado en una silla, y con el taco en las manos, apoyándose del piso –¿por qué compramos tantas jarras?

–Sakura ni tomó –entró Sai en la conversación –Naruto y yo nos acabamos una jarra cada uno, y aun nos que la mitad de...

–Esa me la acabo yo, no voy a malgastar mi dinero –los interrumpió la rubia. Agarró con fuerza la jarra del asa y se la empinó sin respirar –Listo, ahora sí vámonos –dijo mientras se limpiaba su boca con delicadeza, usando una servilleta.

–Ino, no creo que...

–Estoy bien Sakura –le dijo a su amiga mientras tenía sus manos dentro de su bolsa, moviendo sus pertenencias de un lado a otro.

–Puede que estés… pero puede que no –se escuchó hablar a Sasuke detrás de Ino, sacudiendo lo que parecían ser unas llaves.

La rubia volteó hacia atrás e intentó arrebatárselas, pero falló, y la escena que se veía era demasiado cómica. Como si se tratara de un pequeño felino tratando de conseguir atrapar un cascabel con sus garras.

–¡Sasuke! –gritó Ino fastidiada de que estuviera jugando con ella. –¡Dame las llaves!

–Manejo yo –dijo guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Y detrás de él se escuchaban los quejidos de todos, menos el de Sakura, a ella parecía no importarle.

La pelirrosa sintió una punzada en las cienes de su cabeza, y con torpeza abrió su bolsa de mano en búsqueda de su ya habitual frasco de plástico. Pero justo apunto de subirse al auto, Sasuke la llamó.

–Necesito a alguien sobrio al frente... –le pidió abriéndole la puerta del copiloto –además, atrás siempre vomita alguien –le advirtió, a lo que Sakura vio a sus amigos de reojo y un escalofrío se apoderó de su espalda, haciendo que se sacudiera.

Sasuke trató de aguantarse la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su rostro al recordar la última salida que había tenido con el trío de ebrios, pero le fue imposible. Tan pronto se habían abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, los pasajeros de atrás habían cedido ante el sueño, a excepción de Ino, quien tenía la cabeza recargada en la venta, y la mirada perdida en el camino.

–¿Te sientes bien Ino? –le preguntó su amiga, sólo alcanzando a ver aquella mirada de zafiro por el retrovisor.

–Sí, solo empecé a sentir un dolorcillo de cabeza –le comentó mientras sostenía su frente con la palma de su mano.

–Si quieres te puedo dar una pastilla para el dolor –le ofreció la pelirrosa, apresurando su mano al interior de su bolsa.

–No, gracias Sakura, –se negó Ino con pena –pero no te preocupes. Es cansancio, después de dormir se me pasa.

–Está bien, pero si la quieres me avisas.

Sasuke le echo una mirada rápida a la rubia por el retrovisor y al resto de sus amigos, y después una de reojo a su copiloto. Ese frasco que cargaba lo mortificaba.

Al momento de entregar a los muchachos a sus casas, nadie se caía de borracho, solo bostezaban del sueño y se estiraban con ganas de tocar el cielo al bajar del auto.

Al llegar a la casa de Ino, Sasuke y Sakura se bajaron junto con la rubia. Ino se despidió de ambos, y entró a su casa al ser convencida por Sasuke de que llevaría a Sakura a su casa en un taxi.

Y todo marchaba bien, hasta que la muchacha se percató de que no habían tomado un camino que llevara a su casa, y como si Sasuke hubiese estado leyendo los pensamientos de ella, habló antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

–Vamos a mi casa.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, y no le tomó mucha importancia. Su madre tenía turno nocturno en el hospital, y su padre estaba visitando a sus abuelos, así que su ausencia no sería notada por nadie.

Tener la compañía de alguien la haría sentir mejor, así que negarse ni lo consideraba como una opción.

…

La casa de Sasuke Uchiha no era ostentosa, pero sí resaltaba en el vecindario por la fachada tan tradicional que portaba. El área era bastante tranquila y americanizada, a pesar de que la mayoría de los residentes eran de decendencia asiática, en especial Japón. La vivienda de los Uchiha era fácil de encontrar a simple vista, y hasta era punto de referencia en el área.

–Tú casa es muy bonita Sasuke… –comentó Sakura casi en un susurro al bajarse del taxi con la ayuda de la mano de su amigo –no me canso de decirlo.

El viaje fue pagado por el Uchiha, y al marcharse el carro los dos muchachos entraron a la vivienda.

Un camino de piedras que atravesaba un pequeño jardín les iluminaba tenuemente el camino hacia la entrada, donde todo era penumbras, pero quien vivía ahí sabía navegar la casa tan sólo guiándose con el tacto en las paredes.

–Necesitas cambiarte –le anunció Sasuke mientras ambos se despojaban de su calzado en el _genkan._

–¿Para qué? –preguntó dudosa Sakura, acomodándose las zapatillas para entrar a la casa.

Sasuke no respondió su pregunta, y prosiguió con su camino hacia el segundo piso, siendo seguido por la muchacha.

–Sasuke –lo llamó nuevamente Sakura, con los brazos cruzados, esperando por el muchacho afuera de su habitación, recargada en el marco de la puerta corrediza.

Sasuke se adentró a su armario, sin escucharla hablar, y de ahí sacó una sudadera que le entregó a la pelirrosa en las manos.

–Esto será suficiente.

Ella extendió la prenda y se cambió. Dejó su suéter doblado en la cama de Sasuke y se puso la sudadera. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero sin duda era cálida y cómoda. Al sacar su cuello y extender su cabello, buscó al muchacho con la vista por todos lados en la habitación. Apunto de llamarlo, él salió debajo de su cama, sosteniendo en una mano una bolsa de piel negra, no más larga que diez centímetros.

Y al verla, ella supo _qué_ era.

–Pensé que lo habías dejado –le dijo enredada en la nostalgia, mirando detenidamente la bolsa.

–Tú lo dejaste… –respondió Sasuke con seriedad, saliendo de su cuarto –aún nos seguimos juntando.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al patio, donde ambos se sentaron en el suelo, cruzados de piernas, uno al lado del otro.

–¿Y tu hermano? –preguntó Sakura viendo en dirección a la habitación del hermano mayor de Sasuke en el segundo piso, pero la luz estaba apagada. –¿Está dormido?

–Dijo que tenía una cita –le respondió a su amiga, con algo de burla.

–¡No seas así con Itachi! –le acomodó Sakura una palmada en el hombro al muchacho.

–No se te ha quitado eso de defender sin conocer –dijo Sasuke abriendo la bolsa en sus piernas.

–Será mejor que me trence el cabello –comentó la pelirrosa, apresurándose a recoger su cabello, el cual después cubrió con el gorro de la sudadera que le había sido prestada.

Lo primero que Sasuke sacó de la bolsa fue el encendedor color amarillo, después una pipa negra de cristal, y al último lo mejor, un frasco de vidrio transparente y de tapadera hermética, de la cual ningún olor podía escapar.

Tomó el pequeño frasco en ambas manos, y lo destapó con delicadeza de no esparcir nada en el suelo.

Se dice, que tanto el sabor, como el olor te pueden transportar a diferentes lugares en tus recuerdos; y al quitarle la tapa al frasco, aquel aroma la transportó a su primer semestre de universidad, en la playa, tirada en la arena, enredada en los brazos de _él_, y con docenas de envolturas de dulces regadas alrededor de ellos, viendo como el sol se iba a descansar para dejar que la luna brillara.

Sasuke acercó el frasco a la nariz de la pelirrosa, y ella gustosa aspiró hasta donde sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

–Sigue oliendo igual –soltó una sonrisa melancólica –Además, –añadió la muchacha –no puedo creer que todavía tengas el encendedor que te regalé –dijo tratando de contener su risa.

–Vamos, ríete –dijo Sasuke indiferente, sacudiendo suavemente su cabeza, con la mirada gacha y una sonrisa socarrona. Al menos había podido sacarle una sonrisa.

Sasuke metió dos dedos en el pequeño frasco, y de ahí arrancó con mucho cuidado una bolita seca, en tonos verdes y cafés. La acomodó en la pipa, la acercó hacia sus labios y la prendió con el encendedor, tomando una gran bocanada. Lo contuvo por lo que Sakura pudo contar ocho segundos, hasta que tuvo que expulsar el humo, causado por una tos incontrolable que se avecinaba.

–Aguantas más –comentó sorprendida su amiga.

–Es… la… –hablaba entre tosidos –practi- practica.

Sasuke succionó una vez más de la pipa, y después se la acercó a Sakura.

–No gracias –se negó la pelirrosa haciéndola a un lado con su mano.

–No puedes darla y salirte –le reclamó Sasuke, succionando nuevamente de la pipa, tosiendo un poco más violento.

Sakura se alarmó, y se hubiera ido directo a la cocina por agua para su amigo, claro, si no hubiera sido detenida por la mano de él.

–Estoy bien… –logró decir al terminar de toser –hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

–De igual manera necesito agua para tomarme una pastilla –se escusó la muchacha tratando de levantarse de suelo.

–No Sakura –dijo el muchacho después de un largo suspiro –no te hagas dependiente.

–No lo soy –respondió con seriedad, evadiendo la mirada de él –pero es lo único que me quita el dolor de cabeza.

–Te entiendo… –habló Sasuke, depositando una bolita más en la pipa –pero ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

–En la mañana… –respondió avergonzada, y aún más enojada de aceptar que su amigo tenía razón –pero en serio que no tengo hambre… –y la triste mirada de ella se perdía en el suelo.

–No te presionaría si no supiera que te hará bien –le dijo Sasuke, pasándole la pipa una vez más a la pelirrosa.

Sakura sabía que él tenía la razón. Su dolor de cabeza se esfumaría en segundos, y el hambre le entraría como un lobo feroz. Tal vez sólo una vez más.

La pelirrosa la aceptó con una sonrisa entristecedora, como quien gana haciendo trampa en primaria y sus padres se dan cuenta. De esa desilusión que vez en sus rostros y te marca por siempre. De esa decepción que les has causado y cargas con ella siempre.

Sakura tomó una bocanada aún más grande que la de Sasuke, y la contuvo por un poco más de tiempo que él.

–¿Por qué lo dejé? –se cuestionó al dejar escapar el humo de su boca.

–Sé que es retorico, –habló Sasuke –pero a veces es necesario que alguien más nos lo diga para darnos cuenta.

–Entonces… –volvió a cuestionar la pelirrosa, aunque ahora tenía un tono burlesco, succionando de la pipa nuevamente –¿por qué la dejé? –se giró a ver a su amigo, y en el descargó una gran nube de humo, pasándole el objeto de cristal negro a él.

–Por un imbécil –respondió tras haber aspirado con fuerza, regresándole así a Sakura el humo en el rostro, a lo que ella se rio, hasta irse de espalda hasta el suelo, no pudiendo controlar su risa.

Y así estuvieron pasándose la pipa por lo que ellos sintieron fue una hora, cuando en realidad sólo habían pasado 20 minutos. Arrasaron con 15 gramos entre los dos, y le hubieran continuado, de no haber sido porque se lo habían acabado todo.

Platicaron anécdotas que creían ya no se acordaba el uno del otro, contaron adivinanzas y chistes, donde casi se ahogaban de la risa, pero donde la pelirrosa terminó llorando al terminar de contar su propio chiste.

–Aquí va uno bueno Sasuke, –dijo Sakura acostada en el suelo –¿Sabes cómo se queda un mago después de comer?

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Sasuke tratando de quitarse el brazo de ella del rostro con delicadeza.

–Magordito… –respondió soltando una carcajada, siendo seguido por la risa de Sasuke, pero muchísimo menos escandalosa que la de su amiga.

Ella rodaba de un lado a otro tratando de contener la risa, y hasta se tapó la boca con el propósito de controlarse. Unas lagrimas escurrieron de su rostro y las limpió de inmediato. Sentía que había sido el chiste del año. Agitada por la risa, se sentó nuevamente en el suelo y empezó a respirar profundo. Había logrado recuperar su respiración.

Sasuke había tenido razón, su cabeza no le dolía, de hecho, nada en su cuerpo le dolía, ni siquiera el corazón. En ese momento, el recuerdo de él no le ardía por dentro, no le quemaba el alma. Él había decidido marcharse, ¿por qué tenía ella que seguir cargando con su recuerdo?

–Sasuke… –lo llamó, mirando hacia el suelo.

–¿Sí? –respondió acostado en el pasto con los parpados cerrados, aunque siendo cubiertos por su brazo.

–¿Crees que podamos volver a ser como antes? –le preguntó temerosa de lo que pudiera ser su respuesta, sin ni siquiera estar segura de qué era lo que quería oír ella.

–No, y no deberías querer serlo, ese es el punto. –respondió el muchacho sin dudar ni un segundo, y eso sorprendió a Sakura.

–¿Que acaso no quieres volver a sentirte pleno, feliz, lleno de…?

–Eso es diferente. –la interrumpió –Yo no volveré ser el idiota que cree ilusamente sin pruebas ni hechos…

–Tienes razón, –apoyó su opinión la pelirrosa –¿Quién querría volver a ser un completo idiota, cegado?

Pero Sasuke no hiso comentario alguno, y la dejó que continuara hablando, que hablara y sacara eso que llevaba adentro.

–Aunque te admito que no quiero creer en nadie, y no es que dude de los demás, tampoco es que confié… pero es mejor no llevarse una desilusión dándole mi tiempo a alguien. Al fin y al cabo, todos vienen para irse.

–Sabíamos que _él_ no era para ti, sólo faltabas tú de darte cuenta –le dijo Sasuke aun cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo. –No siempre lo que queremos es lo mejor, y no siempre lo que tenemos nos lo merecemos.

–Fue mi culpa terminar en el hoyo en el que estuve… –murmuró la muchacha.

–No lo fue.

–¿Sasuke? –lo llamó Sakura –¿por qué aun duele? ¿por qué no me he podido deshacer de esto?

Todos esos sentimientos que creía haber enterrado salían a flote, y brotaban como virus en su cuerpo, invadiendo sus recuerdos. Ella sola se intoxicaba. ¿Por qué no se podía deshacer de _él_? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¡¿por qué?!

Lo que daría por olvidar su nombre, su cuerpo, su aroma, su calor, su amor por _él_. ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo a él? ¿Por qué sólo se detestaba a sí misma? No podía creer cuanta destrucción había permitido que _él_ causara en su vida. Ella lo permitió, así que ella se lo merecía. No… nada de eso era cierto. Lamentablemente, ella era prisionera de sus recuerdos, de los buenos, porque los malos no podía ni recordarlos.

¿Y si todo había sido un malentendido y tenía una explicación…? No. Debía dejar de engañarse, debía dejar de alimentar sus delirios.

Ya no podía más.

–Sakura… –resonaba su nombre como eco.

Porque ella escogía a las personas y dejaba que le hicieran eso, entonces era su culpa, ella podía dejarlos ir cuando quisiera, pero no lo hacía.

La única persona que conocía su historia, el único que la comprendía. El que había jurado que jamás dejaría que alguien volviera siquiera a verla de esa manera otra vez. Le repugnaba el echo de recordar.

–_Sakura…_ –le daba asco que pronunciaran su nombre. Rogaba que se alejarán de ella, que no la tocaran, que no la vieran, que no la tocaran por favor. La estaban contaminando, la estaba destruyendo poco a poco. Se estaba marchitando.

¿Por qué estaba eso en sus recuerdos? Ya lo había olvidado… ya lo había enterrado… Sin embargo, aún no lograba escapar del pasado. Todavía la estremecía y hacía temblar de horror. Sólo lo había bloqueado momentáneamente, pero esos recuerdos seguían vivos dentro de ella.

–¡Sakura! –la llamó Sasuke desesperado por quinta vez.

Sakura Haruno levantó su cabeza, y se halló recargada en una pared, arrinconada en una esquina, ahogándose entre sus lágrimas, y con Sasuke a dos metros y medio de distancia, diciéndole que todo estaba bien… ¿tratando de tranquilizarla?

El llanto hacía bastante que se había escapado de su garganta, y las lagrimas abundaban en sus mejillas, porque sus ojos parecían lagunas de desolación. La muchacha se tocó el rostro con sus manos temblorosas, pero no comprendía.

–¿Por qué estoy llorando? –le preguntó a Sasuke, mientras se limpiaba el rostro con las mangas de la sudadera.

–¿Estás bien…? Soy Sasuke –le preguntó su amigo, aun alejado de ella, tenía la mirada cargada de preocupación. Había sido la primera vez que Sakura había podido descifrar los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha.

–Ya sé que eres Sasuke… –respondió confundida –¿Por qué te fuiste hasta allá?

Él empezó a acercarse a ella con pasos lentos y suaves, asesorándose de que su amiga ya había regresado de aquel mal viaje. Y lo que más quería era no traer a flote esos recuerdos.

–¿Estás bien…? –volvió a preguntarle una vez más, esta vez ya parado frente a ella.

–Sí, ya te lo dije. –respondió riéndose un poco nerviosa por no recordar exactamente qué pasó después de haber contado el chiste. –Mejor dicho, ¿estás bien tú? –imploraba no haberse comportado como una idiota.

– Sí… –dijo tras haber sacudido un poco su cabeza, sin poder deshacerse de la preocupación que cargaba su rostro, y apagar la ira que se encendía dentro de él.

Sakura notó el semblante extraño de su amigo, y aunque no estaba segura de qué había pasado, notaba a Sasuke fuera de lo normal, hasta incluso molesto. ¿Acaso había dicho algo indebido ella?

–Te veo un poco tenso… –intentó aminorar la tención que percibía de él –¿dije alguna tonte…?

–He leído que a veces una palmada en el hombro es reconfortante para algunas personas –interrumpió a Sakura.

Ella conocía a Sasuke y sabía que él no era de mucho contacto físico con las personas, que pedirle eso a ella significaba que había tenido un muy mal viaje. Y acorde como a ella había percibido, esa era su sutil manera de pedir que no lo dejara sólo, y no lo haría, jamás lo haría.

Lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió. Sakura levantó su brazo izquierdo y le dio tres palmadas suaves al hombro de su amigo.

–Vamos, deja te doy un abrazo, que los malos viajes así pasan a veces –le dijo tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Sasuke Uchiha se congeló por escasos segundos. No quería volver a espantarla, volver a ver aquel semblante de pánico en el rostro de ella.

–Está bien, tal vez me pasé –se disculpaba la muchacha –si no te sientes cómodo, está…

No lo pensó dos veces y la abrazó con fuerza. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba, lo que siempre había necesitado y nadie lo sabía.

–Lo siento Sakura… –le susurró al oído.

–Te estas poniendo muy sentimental Sasuke, –se sintió abrumada por la fuerza de su amigo –¿deberás estas bien?

–Sólo fue un mal viaje…


	2. Después de las cenizas

**Despues de las cenizas**

Estaba segura que habían pasado horas, tantas que tal vez la noche estaba a punto de terminar. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y miró la pantalla de su móvil, marcaban las nueve con treinta minutos, y suspiró. La noche aun era joven, pero ella sentía que estaba más que lista para descansar. Quizás un poco más, aguantaría un poco más. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás, observando con calma los pocos destellos que adornaban la oscuridad del cielo. Unos brillan con bastante intensidad, mientras que otros eran apenas unos tenues puntos visibles, casi jurando que a dos de ellos se les había extinguido su luz. Y de la nada se sintió abrumada ante la oscuridad sobre ella y el temor de que todo pudiera quedarse en penumbras como el cielo, donde lo único que podría ver serían las pocas estrellas flotando a lo alto, porque ni ella misma sería visible ante la poca luz que las estrellas emitían. ¿Sentiría frío?

Entonces, sacudió su cabeza con lentitud, se estaba concentrando demasiado en algo bastante trivial, y sola se estaba provocando un miedo irracional.

Decidió recostarse en el concreto y cerrar sus ojos porque sentía que todo a su alrededor giraba, como si estuviera sentada en una silla giratoria la cual iba a una velocidad muy rápida, pero en ocasiones se volvía lento y era en ese momento que sentía latir con fuerza su corazón, e incluso se sorprendía al escucharlo en sus oídos. Dándose cuenta de que sus orejas latían al ritmo de su corazón. De hecho, todo su cuerpo estaba sincronizado, y los músculos de sus piernas y brazos también subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración. Quiso girar para acostarse de lado y poder recargar su cabeza sobre su brazo flexionado, pero sentía que su peso se había duplicado, o tal vez que el concreto donde se había echado se había mágicamente activado y secado alrededor de ella. Pero casi al terminar de contemplar la última idea cayó en cuenta de que era demasiado incoherente. El cemento no podía estar fresco de la nada.

"_1… 2… 3… inhala, exhala… inhala… exhala." _

No, ninguna de las dos opciones era racional. Lo sentía más parecido como cuando salía de la alberca después de haber estado un buen tiempo nadando y sentía su cuerpo pesado, con poca fuerza. Sí, así era como se sentía, pero tres veces más pesada.

–¿Estás bien? –la llamó el pelinegro recostado a un lado de ella, a medio metro de distancia, observando como Sakura permanecía quieta y muy derecha, con los brazos extendidos en el suelo, donde lo único que se movía en ella era su pecho con cada respiración. Parecía una estrella de mar pegada en el cristal de una pecera.

–Ven, Sasuke –le pidió Sakura –tienes que sentir mi corazón. Siento que podría salirse de mi pecho.

–Estoy a tu lado… –le respondió él tratando de no reírse de ella.

–¿A qué hora llegaste? –preguntó la muchacha girando con dificultad su cabeza, topando con los ojos oscuros de su amigo.

–Hace media hora… pero lo más seguro es que hayan sido cinco minutos.

Ambos se rieron, aunque la pelirrosa se escuchaba desganada, parecía que la energía se le estaba agotando.

–Pon tu mano en la mía –le instruía Sakura a Sasuke.

–¿Para qué? –se rehusó él, volteándose para quedar con la espalda en el suelo, en la misma posición que ella, viendo las mismas estrellas que hace poco la habían intimidado, pero que a él le traían tranquilidad.

–Tienes que sentir mi corazón, pero es que no puedo moverme muy bien. –le explicó Sakura.

–No deberías dejar que cualquiera lo hiciera.

–Pero tú no eres cualquiera –respondió logrando poder sentarse de piernas cruzadas.

–Pensé que no podías moverte.

–Sí… pero de repente me sentí muy ligera… eso y me dio hambre…

Se quedaron por breves segundos en silencio, contemplando los sonidos de la noche que consistía casi exclusivamente de uno que otro grillo, y el tronar de la madera siendo consumida por las llamas del fuego. El calor que despedía la hacía sentir mejor, en especial la cálida brisa en su rostro que le ponía colorada la nariz. Pero algo no le cuadraba a ella…

–Estoy segura que esta fogata –dijo Sakura apuntando frente a ella –no ha estado aquí desde que llegamos, ¿verdad?

–Que observadora Haruno. –dijo Sasuke mientras cambiaba su postura y entrelazaba sus piernas para quedar sentado en el suelo –La acabamos de poner –arrancó el pasto a un lado de él porque el jardín estaba de su lado, y lo aventó al fuego.

–Probablemente haya estado en piloto automático –dijo entre risas, observando como las llamas cambiaban de color frente a sus ojos, logrando ver un arcoíris llamativo, pero efímero. Sin embargo, era escéptica de que lo que acaba de ver fuera verdad.

–Es un tipo de madera especial, –habló Sasuke antes de que ella siquiera pudiera despegar sus labios, ya que sus ojos jade lo decían todo. Se le habían ensanchado tanto como hacía pocos minutos que le había explicado lo que traía con él. –que cambia de color cuando cae algo al fuego. Dijiste que querías ver como era.

–No… –estaba tan sorprendida que no podía creerlo.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir en busca de algo que pudiera arrojar a la fogata y poder volver a ver aquellos colores, y lo hubiera echo de no haber sido por la palma que sintió en su cabeza.

–Itachi… –murmuró ella volteando hacia arriba para verlo.

–¿Alguien pidió comida? –preguntó el Uchiha mayor mostrando la bolsa blanca de plástico que cargaba en su otra mano.

–Pensé que llegarías más tarde –dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie, sacudiéndose un poco el pantalón.

–Lo mismo pensé yo… –le respondió desanimado. Sí, aquella cita no había ido del todo bien.

–¿Alguien me puede ayudar? –pidió la muchacha extendiendo ambos brazos, con una mano que tomara sería suficiente.

Los dos Uchihas le ofrecieron su mano y ella sin dudar las tomó, entre más fuerza, más fácil le sería pararse, porque aquel efecto de alberca no abandona aun su cuerpo, y honestamente, el sueño ya estaba logrando vencerla. Al llegar a la cocina los tres tomaron asiento en las sillas de la mesa, e Itachi sacó los contenedores de comida, repartiéndole a cada uno el suyo. Para él sólo llevaba el postre, tres pequeños _macarons_ de vainilla, ya que los había pedido para llevar. Sin duda alguna, la cita no había sido de su agrado.

Sakura y Sasuke comieron con tanta rapidez que no se tomaron la molestia de usar una servilleta de vez en cuando, al contrario, ni una sola vez bajaron la hamburguesa al plato. Una vez la habían tomado en mano no la soltaron hasta habérsela terminado. Cada uno tenía su propia bebida; agua para Sasuke y limonada de fresa para Sakura. Lo único que tuvieron que compartir fueron las papas a la francesa, de las cuales la pelirrosa se acabó su porción antes que Sasuke.

–Vaya que tenían hambre, ni siquiera hablaron… –mencionó Itachi pasándose el bocado de su último _macaron_ –Ocho minutos… –dijo al ver el reloj en su muñeca –nuevo récord.

Los dos quedaron avergonzados y no mencionaron ni una palabra. En primera, Sakura tenia los ojos cerrados con la cabeza en la mesa, estando más dormida que despierta, le había caído de peso. Y en segunda, Sasuke se dio cuenta que se había dejado llevar por los impulsos descontrolados de su amiga, pero que más daba, lo echo, echo estaba; y de cuando acá le importaba lo que pensaba su hermano.

Al igual que la pelirrosa, Sasuke recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa y se puso la capucha de su sudadera para cubrirse de la luz. Estando tan iluminada la cocina hacía que le dolieran los ojos. Necesitaba un poco de oscuridad porque ya hasta un dolor de cabeza le estaba martillando. Tal vez una de las pastillas que Sakura siempre cargaba le caería bien ahorita. No, eso no. O tal vez una taza de té lo relajaría. No… tampoco. Lo que en ese momento él quería era un masaje en los hombros, eso lo ayudaría a quedarse dormido. De esos que había visto a Sakura darle a Ino cuando iban a la playa. Sí, eso sería ideal. El sol, la arena, las manos cálidas de Sakura sobre sus hombros mientras él cada vez caía más profundo en un sueño. En él, el efecto empezaba a disiparse, y poco a poco la noción del tiempo regresaba a su mente. Empezó a sentir frío en sus manos y levantó su cabeza agitado como si hubiera sido zambullido en agua. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en la mesa? Giró de izquierda a derecha, sin saber por qué se sentía tan acelerado y vio a Sakura recostada en el sillón de la sala, con lo que creía debía ser una cobija tirada en el suelo ¿Desde cuándo Sakura se había cambiado de ropa?

–¿Es mi pijama…? –preguntó confundido el menor de los Uchihas.

–Sí… –susurró Itachi desde el mismo sofá que la muchacha, acariciándole la cabeza. Con cuidado se levantó y recogió la cobija del suelo para cubrirla.

–¿Por qué no se acostó en mi cuarto? –indagó sobándose el cuello, no pudiendo evitar dejar escapar un bostezo.

–Dijo que no quería quitarte tu cama. –e Itachi tomó asiento nuevamente junto a su hermano –Le quise prestar una pijama de mamá, pero dijo que no podía aceptarla y que le daría demasiada vergüenza, y no quise insistir porque empezó a llorar y no sabía cómo calmarla. Tú no te despertabas y yo no sabía que hacer, entonces…

–Espera… ¿Qué hora es? –lo interrumpió Sasuke sosteniéndose la cabeza con su mano, tratando de seguir la narración de su hermano.

–Las once trece –respondió al echarle un vistazo a su muñeca.

–¿Me dormí? –preguntó aún más confundido.

–Como por una hora. Sakura y yo intentamos despertarte, pero nos mandaste al carajo y le dijiste a ella que se durmiera porque…

Pero Sasuke no lo dejó terminar de hablar y suspiró resbalándose de su asiento, y después se talló sus ojos con las palmas de su mano. No recordaba en lo más mínimo qué fue lo que había dicho mientras dormía.

–¿Sabías que Sakura tiene un lunar en su pompi derecha? –le preguntó casualmente Itachi a su hermano. Sasuke giró a verlo al instante, y casi lo sentenció con la mirada. –Eso fue lo que me dijo mientras se cambiaba en el baño… –y después se rió, había logrado que cayera.

–Como si supiera yo –respondió molesto al darse cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de Itachi.

–Sólo preguntaba para confirmar…

Ya lo había molestado suficiente, lo dejaría descansar por hoy, después de todo, Sakura lo había dejado un poco preocupado, y en esta ocasión, Sasuke era el único que sí podía saber.

–¿Sabes si ha vuelto a hablar con…?

–No que yo sepa –respondió el menor a secas. Tratando de mantenerse despierto y de no recordar a aquel idiota, como lo llamaban Naruto y él.

–Bueno… ya es hora de dormir, –anunció Itachi levantándose de la mesa –y también de llevarla a una cama. –dijo dirigiéndose hacia el sofá donde descansaba la pelirrosa –En otras palabras, hoy te duermes en el futón de Shisui.

Sakura estaba tan dormida que no sintió ser cargada como saco de papas en el hombro de Itachi, ni el recorrido desde la sala hasta el segundo piso en la habitación de Sasuke. Donde cayó igual de dormida, moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de buscar con qué cobijarse.

–Está más liviana… ¿bajó de peso? –le preguntó Itachi a Sasuke, quien ya se encontraba sólo en ropa interior, buscando una nueva pijama en la cajonera cercas de la puerta, ya que la que estaba usando se hallaba debajo de la almohada que su amiga no soltaba. –Tomaré eso como un sí. –y al ser ignorado salió de la habitación –Por cierto, –se detuvo en el marco de la puerta –dale otra cobija. Dijo que en las noches le daba mucho frío.

Con la pijama ya puesta se dirigió a su armario, y entre la oscuridad y la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana junto a su cama, sacó un par de cobijas. Una extra para Sakura, y la otra sería para que él se enredara en el suelo porque Itachi se había largado sin entregarle el futón.

Como pudo extendió una de las colchas y se la echó encima a su amiga, le daba risa que se tapaba hasta la nariz, viéndosele únicamente los ojos. Le preocupó que batallara para respirar durante la noche y la destapó hasta el cuello. Mientras tanto, con la otra cobija él se acostó en el suelo medio cobijado. Se volteó varias veces en el suelo, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. La dureza del piso era lo de menos, el frio colándose entre sus pies era lo que lo mantenía despierto.

¿Subirse o no subirse?

Contempló esa idea varios minutos, sabiendo que ni siquiera debía pensarlo. ¿Pero qué más daba? Los dos eran solteros, y él sólo quería dormir, la cabeza ya no la aguantaba.

Se levantó del suelo y empujó suavemente a la pelirrosa hasta el otro extremo de la cama. Con mucha paciencia le quitó la almohada que ella abrazaba y la colocó en medio de los dos. Rodó el cuerpo de ella hasta la otra orilla de la cama y la volteó en dirección hacia la ventana. Después, recogió su cobija del suelo y se cobijó con ella, dándole la espalda a su amiga. Por fin, cómodo, sin frio, y listo para dormir y descansar. Sus parpados cada vez se hacían más pesados, y la lentitud en su respiración aumentaba. Poco a poco caía en un sueño profundo, sintiendo como su conciencia se desvanecía poco a poco.

Claro, hasta que sintió un manotazo en la mejilla y un rodillazo en la espalda.

–¡Agh! –gritó sorprendido al ser perturbado entre sus sueños.

Retiró la mano de su amiga y la arrojó hacia con ella, tratando de no ser brusco y despertarla, pero al instante sintió como la mano de ella regresó, empezando a jugar con su cabello. Sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda al instante, como si el mismo frio que no lo dejaba dormir en el suelo y que lo había despertado en la cocina hubiera entrado en su cama. Sin importarle despertar a la muchacha o no, se levantó de inmediato y prendió la luz de su habitación.

Sakura estaba completamente descobijada y tenía un brazo recargado en la almohada del lado de él, y una pierna echada en la que los dividía, e incluso juraría que ella estaba sonriendo. ¿Qué podría estar soñando?

El Uchiha se sobó el cuello con su mano izquierda, y derrotado suspiró agotado. Apagó la luz en la habitación y regresó a su cama para jalar su cobija y almohada de los brazos de su amiga, quien ya empezaba a apoderarse de ellas. Nuevamente repitió el mismo proceso y empujó a la pelirrosa hasta el otro extremo, pero en esta ocasión él se cubrió hasta el rostro con su cobija.

Entonces recibió un mensaje y buscó su teléfono con su mano en el piso hasta encontrarlo.

"_Intento dormir. Hasta acá te oyes"_

Molesto apagó su teléfono y lo colocó debajo de su almohada. Itachi lo había echo a propósito, y todo por no darle la razón hace dos días. Y a pesar de que no era de su incumbencia aquel asunto, seguía insistiendo hasta lograr fastidiarlo. Era más difícil de lo que pensaba, había sido más difícil de lo que creía, y la culpa sólo era de él. No seguro de cuándo o cómo había sucedido, no podía dejar de pensar en ella; mientras que ella no podía dejar de pensar en alguien que no era él. ¿Había sido su sonrisa o su determinación? ¿su amabilidad o el verde de sus ojos? ¿O el hecho de que por bastante tiempo estaba fuera de su alcance?

Listo, su noche, o lo que quedaba de ella ya estaba arruinada. Había sido demasiado ingenuo de su parte creer que podría dormir a un lado de ella, y que verla usar su pijama recostada en su cama sería fácil de ignorar. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Sin dudarlo dos veces se descobijó y levantó de la cama, directo hacia el baño, porque sólo eso le ayudaría en esos momentos. Una ducha fría, y que el agua arrastrara con sus pensamientos, y quizás, sólo quizás también se llevara la confusión que llevaba tiempo dentro de él, o así la llamaba él.

…

Sí, había pasado una mala noche en el piso, que ver a la pelirrosa seguir descansando en su cama le enfadaba un poco ¿Cómo es que ella estaba tan tranquila y plácidamente dormida cuando él toda la noche se estuvo despertando? teniendo así un dolor de cabeza en la mañana. Y aun enojado con Itachi, con él mismo y ante la situación, vació un pequeño chorro de agua en el rostro de Sakura para despertarla.

–¡¿Qué pasó?!

–Es hora de ir al trabajo –le anunció Sasuke arrebatándole la cobija.

–Aun es tempano, ni siquiera ha amanecido –se quejó ella levantándose de la cama, tallándose los ojos.

Incluso recién despierta se veía linda. _"Mierda" _Hasta su cabello seguía trenzado del día anterior.

–Te espero abajo –le dijo antes de salir de su habitación, ya no podía permanecer ahí –tu ropa está en la cama.

–Gracias, Sasuke… gracias por ayer… me hacía falta despejarme… –tomó sus prendas y se encaminó al baño.

–Y quitarme el sueño –murmuró él viendo hacia el suelo.

–¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Sakura volteando a verlo.

–Que te toca comprar el desayuno.

–¿El café de Midori? Naruto me dijo que a ustedes les encanta ir ahí –y cerró la puerta del baño.

"_¿Por qué Sakura?" _

Pensó Sasuke al marcharse de su habitación ¿Por qué hasta su lugar preferido tenía que saber? Porque así sólo sería más difícil no verla y quererla como él deseaba.


	3. Sin sueño

**Sin sueño**

Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana logró despegar sus parpados, escapando de aquella dimensión que la aturdía, y que llevaba varios días queriendo evitar regresar a ella. Su corazón latía con rapidez y se sentía cansada, con el cuerpo adolorido, y lo que parecía ser el principio de un dolor de cabeza. Ya no podía seguir con sólo cinco o cuatro horas de sueño diarias, porque las pocas ganas que lograba recaudar para empezar su día, el desgaste físico se las arrebataba sin consentimiento alguno. A pesar de ello, no quería regresar a dormir.

Se levantó de la cama sin ánimos de estar en casa y se dio una ducha para después dedicarse a relatar su más reciente historia. Con bolígrafo en mano y libreta abierta sobre su escritorio, comenzó a plasmar todo lo que recordaba. Desde detalles que parecían insignificantes para ella, hasta largos recuerdos que se mezclaban con la realidad, llegando a hacerla dudar de lo que era real y lo que no, de lo que era un mero recuerdo o algo fabricado por su mente. A veces dolía y sentía temor, pero en otras ocasiones se sentía cargada de enojo y frustración. Al final de cada una de ellas, era lo mismo; impotencia.

Al ver como el sol comenzaba a elevarse, al terminar de escribir ordenó un taxi. Después de la noche en la que observó la fogata junto a Sasuke, le había quedado más que claro que estar sola en casa no le hacía bien porque su mente comenzaba a divagar en asuntos sin remedio, o con soluciones a las que ella aún no estaba lista para afrontar. Entonces, fue cuando apareció frente a la casa de Naruto. De pies a cabeza vistiendo toda de negro porque argumentaba que le tomaba menos tiempo pensar en qué vestir, y realmente ganas tenía pocas como para desperdiciarlas escogiendo un atuendo… o eso decía ella cada que Ino le sugería usar algo diferente para la ocasión.

Sí, era bastante temprano, que al poner el primer pie sobre el tapete que decía _Welcome_, se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar por su impulso. Le tomó tres segundos para reflexionar y darse la media vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado. Lo más seguro es que se hubiese marchado de no haber sido porque la puerta detrás de ella se había abierto y ya no era posible lograr su cometido, no era que lo quisiera hacer, pero detestaba sentir que imponía.

–¡Sakura! –la llamaron con un distingible tono de sorpresa y alegría –Hacía bastante que no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado? –la señora Kushina realmente denotaba gusto por su presencia, y Sakura podía oírlo en sus palabras.

La misma cuestión de siempre, _¿Cómo estás?, _la misma que la mortificaba pero que ya se había acostumbrado a responder. De hecho, hasta varias veces se preguntaba si la gente era sincera al responder esa pregunta que todo mundo parecía arrojar ante el primer encuentro, la cual hasta ella misma dudaba de la veracidad de ellos al usar la frace. ¿Realmente les concernía saber como se encuentran los demás? ¿o sólo era la forma de empezar una conversación? Y si no era así y en verdad les importaba… entonces ¿Qué era lo que los detenía a ser sinceros?

No. La verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué le impedia a ella ser sincera?

–¿Sakura? –le dio una palmada en su hombro al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de ella, e incluso seguía dándole la espalda.

–Buenos días, señora Kushina. –respondió Sakura dándose la media vuelta, haciendo que la mano de Kushina se le resbalara –venía a ver a Naruto, pero creo que sigue dormido. –mentira –Le marqué, pero no respondió –mentira –no pensé que usted o el señor Minato estuvieran en casa y por eso no toqué la puerta –le dijo sonriendole un poco nerviosa.

–¿De veras? –preguntó dudosa Kushina. Acostumbrada a ver el reloj en su muñeca por las mañanas, instintivamente bajó su mirada a este –¡Se me va a hacer tarde! –se impresionó al ver la hora que marcaba –Te quedas en casa, linda –se despidió de ella, recargando una vez más su mano en el hombro de la muchacha. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió a Sakura.

Fue en ese momento que sintió como los ojos de la señora Kushina habían traspasado los suyos, logrando ver dentro de ella, causando que aquella sensación la abrumara. Se sentía pillada y de cierta forma expuesta. Sabía que no había logrado convencer a la mamá de su amigo, y que por cortesía Kushina le siguió la plática, o tal vez la había cortado abruptamente al ver la desfachatez con que ella le mentía a su cara. No, la señora Kushina no era así. Tal vez había sentido pena ante la pésima actuación en su intento por encubrir sus mentiras.

Pero ¿por qué mentia?

–Creía haber escuchado tu voz.

¡No! Claro que no, ella no era así. Lo más seguro era que…

–¿Sakura? –la llamaron revolviendo el cabello en su cabeza, mientras ella todavía tenía la mirada puesta en el camino por el que Kushina se había marchado.

Como si nada logró recobrar su postura y platicó con Naruto, ignorando aquella sensación que aun permanecía en su mente como un recuerdo que le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. No había ido a la casa de su amigo con alguna idea clara en mente, sólo sabía que las cuatro paredes en la habitación de ella le asfixiaban, y lo que solía ser el rincón que la protegía del exterior había pasado a ser lo más desolador y deprimente.

¿Salir sola a explorar y despejarse? Eso aún se le dificultaba.

…

Pensaba que estaba alucinando al estar todavía poco somnoliento, y que mientras servía el vaso de agua, la voz de Sakura no era más que un engaño de sus oídos. Pero no, escuchaba con claridad a su madre y amiga conversar, y él tenía que cerciorarse de que no estaba siendo engañado, pues no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visitado. Le había tomado por sorpresa ver a su amiga parada en la entrada de su casa, viendo hacia la salida que llevaba a la calle. Se veía ausente y parecía que añoraba algo. La llamó, pero no reaccionó, entonces optó por revolverle el cabello, como le hacía cuando eran chicos, para molestarla y que volteara a verlo con sus ojos cargados de fastidio, que echara un suspiro al aire y de un manotazo se deshiciera de su mano, para después reclamarle lo mucho que le había costado aplacar su cabello esa mañana.

Ella volteó sorprendida y se rió. Se talló uno de sus ojos con la palma de su mano, y se cuestionó qué tanto habría escuchado el rubio, deseando que no fuera lo suficiente para llamarla mentirosa. No queriendo saber, antes de que él comenzara a alegar, ella se adelantó.

"_Te traje algo."_

Con amabilidad, Naruto le retiró la mochila que cargaba en la espalda, y con un ademán usando su brazo, le abrió el paso hacia la entrada en su casa. Se dirigieron a su cuarto entre los bostezos de Naruto y las varias veces que Sakura se disculpaba por haberlo levantado, a pesar de que él repetía que hacía tiempo ya había despertado. Al pasar de largo la sala y cocina, doblaron a la izquierda para subir al segundo piso. Llegaron a la habitación del rubio y él dejó la mochila que cargaba en el hombro a un lado de su cama, y prosiguió a echarse nuevamente en su cama, botando algunos cojines al suelo y cayendo como una estrella de mar, mirando hacia el techo.

Sakura se apresuró a recogerlos, y regañándolo por su flojera, de uno en uno se los lanzó.

–¡Sakura! –se tapó de inmediato su rostro y encogió sus piernas hasta su abdomen, doblegándolas y quedando en posición fetal. –¡Ya me voy a levantar! ¡Ya voy!

Sí. Quería que su amiga parara, pero al mismo tiempo le recordaba las peleas de almohadas que solían tener cuando eran chicos, y deseaba que se prolongara más. Había de dos, o había olvidado algo, o la había metido en algún lio, aunque francamente no estaba seguro cuál era la razón en esta ocasión, tenía bastante que no platicaban. De hecho, la salida al billar había sido la última vez que la vio fuera del trabajo y las clases en la universidad, y de eso hacía ya dos semanas. La había visto de mejor ánimo cuando lograba verla en el trabajo, e incluso había vuelto a saludarlo por las mañanas y a bromear durante el descanso, y hasta los albures y frases de doble sentido que tanto la caracterizaban volvían a formar parte de su diálogo. Y lo que sea que fuera que Sasuke le había dicho o dado, parecía haberla echo cambiar completamente de actitud. Sin embargo, así como drásticamente había llegado el cambio, poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta que ella regresó a su actitud desinteresada y presencia ausentada.

Le preocupaba su amiga.

Ino, Sai, e incluso Sasuke, habían salido juntos un par de veces desde aquella noche, pero de ella ni sus luces. Siempre se escusaba con la carga de tarea que tenía, y se escabullía de inmediato al terminar las clases por las tardes, llegando a hacerlo pensar que ella huía de ellos.

Sakura se echo a la par de él, viendo hacia el techo y se cubrió el rostro con una almohada.

–Lo siento.

–¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó Naruto aun mirando hacia el techo.

–Ya sabes…

–¿Por evadirme? ¿Por ignorar mis mensajes? –empezaba la larga lista de reclamos en la que él no quería ni pensar. ¿Acaso empezaba a acumular resentimiento? –¿Por no responder mis llamadas? ¿O por- ?

Hasta él mismo se había sorprendido que decidió callar. Realmente le dolían las acciones de su amiga. Pero era más su preocupación por ella, que no había sido hasta ese momento que caía en cuenta de aquel sentimiento, porque él conocía el motivo de la volubilidad en los estados de ánimos de ella, y de la inestabilidad emocional que atravesaba. Entonces empezó a retractarse, pues no esta seguro de cuanto era cierto y cuanto eran palabras dolidas.

–Lo siento… –dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama, quedando sentado en la orilla –lo siento, realmente no-

A Sakura le dolían sus palabras, y con cada uno le calaba aún más. Sabía que él estaba en todo su derecho, tenía la razón. Lo había ignorado, no porque quisiera, pero al final de cuentas… lo había hecho. Y la que terminó perdiendo más había sido ella. Se recriminaba por haberse dejado envolver de aquella forma, pero no había sido del todo su culpa. Sin embargo, no podía deshacerse de aquel pensamiento de culpa que de repente la interrumpía por las noches, o cuando creía sentirse tranquila y meditaba en sus acciones. Porque Sakura se ponía a pensar que hubiera hecho ella si la situación fuese al revés, y aunque no estaba segura que cuál podría ser su respuesta, lo cierto era que no sabía si hubiera compartido la misma paciencia que Naruto le había tenido a ella. Temía que él pensara igual que ella, porque no sentía que mereciera tanta consideración por parte de él, y a pesar de eso la había recibido, y ¿Qué había hecho ella? Alejarse y ausentarse.

–Tienes razón… –lo interrumpió ella, aún recostada, con la cara cubierta por la almohada –por favor… discul-

No era necesario verle su rostro, bastaba con escuchar cómo le temblaba un poco la voz al hablar y la forma en la que se aferraba al abrazar la almohada frente a ella cuando él quiso retirársela. Sin embargo, Sakura se negó, haciendo el agarre más fuerte, pausando sus palabras.

–Créeme que no me quieres ver así –le advirtió la muchacha entre risas ahogadas, con trémulo al hablar, queriendo suprimir la culpa y tristeza que rondaban en su cabeza y se manifestaba en su mirada y voz.

Naruto la estiró de ambos brazos hasta lograr sentarla, y la abrazó sin darle la oportunidad de zafarse, porque, aunque ella no dijera nada, sus acciones lo indicaban todo. No quería ser vista, no quería ser abrazada. ¿Debía respetarla o imponer él su propia forma de confortarla?

Haría lo que creía correcto, y si ella no lo aceptaba, ya lidiaría con eso después. Acomodó su brazo en los hombros de ella y la acercó con él, hasta ocultar la cara de la pelirrosa en su pecho, no sin antes luchar contra la resistencia de ella.

–Tal vez con un abrazo te disculpe –le confesó Naruto abrazándola aun de lado, ambos sentados a la orilla de la cama. Naruto con los pies descansando en el suelo, y los de ella suspendidos en el aire, trantando de sentir el piso bajo ella.

Conociendo a su amiga, esperaba que en cualquier momento lo empujara y le lanzara los cojines a su alrededor, pero en cuestión de segundos se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado. Sakura se había aferrado a él, aunque ella no estaba segura si deseaba demasiado el perdón de su amigo, o le hacía demasiado falta aquel afecto que él siempre le había proporcionado, pero que ella misma llevaba tiempo rechazando. Tal vez era un poco de las dos, tal vez también lo extrañaba, y aun cuando no derramaba ninguna lágrima, sentía la tensión y tristeza desvanecer lentamente de su cuerpo.

–Viendo que me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti, –habló Naruto suavizando el abrazo que en un principio había sido repentino y brusco, pero que ahora compartían –voy a dejarlo pasar esta vez.

Acariciaría la cabeza de ella, pero no jugaría con su cabello, no la haría molestar, no sería duro con ella, no podía verla triste, no quería verla volver a derramar más lágrimas. Se quedaron en esa posición un par de minutos, no los contaron porque eso lo arruinarían, y sólo se concentraron en la tranquilidad que el otro transmitía. Dejaron que el tiempo pasara y que el confort del otro limara asperezas y aminorara sus conflictos personales. Hacía tiempo que no se abrazaban porque había pasado de ser algo espontáneo o sin razón, a algo lejano y retirado. Aquellos encuentros estaban reservados para los cumpleaños y celebraciones especiales, porque cuando Sakura comenzó su relación, empezó a limitarse en su forma de expresión.

Del bolsillo delantero en la sudadera de Sakura, ella sacó una caja rectangular de cartón y se la entregó. Él la tomó y la abrió apenas la habían tocado sus manos. Era uno de sus dulces favoritos.

–Mango siempre va a ser el mejor sabor –le aseguró el rubio llevándose un palillo cubierto de chocolate blanco con sabor artificial a mango, a su boca.

–Si tú dices –le respondió ella con sarcasmo, levantándose de la cama para recoger su mochila del suelo y sacar lo que llevaba dentro.

–No creo que sea la mejor idea, Sakura… –se negó un poco escéptico ante la sugerencia de la pelirrosa, viendo lo que cargaba ella en mano.

Era demasiado temprano y estaba seguro que al igual que él, ella no había desayunado. Pero parecía importarle poco a su amiga, pues Sakura abrió la primera lata y se la pasó, después abrió una para ella y le dio un trago.

–Creo que es un buen momento para obtener mi revancha.

Naruto se rió y casi derramó el contenido de la lata que aun sostenía en mano. Si mal no recordaba, Sakura había prometido regresar a su casa para obtener su revancha. Sí, le había prometido eso… tal vez hace unos tres meses, y hasta él creyó que ella ya lo había olvidado. Anduvo detrás de ella recordándole las primeras tres semanas, pero después de eso simplemente dejó de insistirle porque estaba seguro que ella sabía que era bienvenida en su casa cuando ella quisiera ir, y si en todas esas ocasiones se había negado a ir, dejaría que ella decidiera si es que en verdad quería verlo, porque hasta en la escuela parecía evadirlo y en el trabajo se había vuelto limitada con sus palabras. Nada de arrogancia, simplemente seriedad, una que parecía no permitirle hablar.

–¡Pero antes de empezar tienes que acabarte la cerveza! –lo sentenció Sakura señalando la mano de él que sostenía la bebida, y acto seguido ella se empinó la lata sobre sus labios y bebió con rapidez de esta.

–¡No se vale! –se quejó él –¡Empezaste primero! –fue lo último que dijo antes de imitarla.

…

Sakura se hallaba sentada en un sillón sosteniendo un control en ambas manos, lanzando maldiciones ocasionalmente y dándole tragos a la lata que tenía frente a ella, cada que podía. Estaba a punto de perder, estaba a punto de tomar el trago del perdedor, aunque no se lo dejaría tan fácil a su amigo. Sentados en el sillón uno a la par del otro, compitiendo por el primer lugar en la carrera, conduciendo casi uno al lado del otro porque él le llevaba una corta ventaja; Sakura sacó su arma secreta y le disparó un caparazón de tortuga a escasos segundos de llegar a la meta, le volcó el coche y logró escucharlo gritar frustrado mientras ella celebraba entre risas con astucia.

–¡Ja! –le exigió ella apresurándose a servir el trago. –¡Te toca!

–No puedo creer que nos hayamos acabado un doce… sin haber desayunado. –Naruto tomó el pequeño vaso de vidrio entre su pulgar e índice y lo vertió en su boca. Sí, claro que le ardía, pero sabía aceptar la derrota y, al igual que ella, se lo regresaría sin piedad –Eres una mala influencia, Sakura-sensei. –y entre risas, con la palma de su mano limpió su labio inferior.

Sakura Haruno lo miró de reojo e hizo una mueca de asco, frunció el entrecejo en forma de desapruebo y le aventó lo primero que tuvo a su alcance, una lata ya vacía y aplastada.

–¡Cállate, Naruto! –le respondió repugnada, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Naruto echo una carcajada y la sacudió del hombro. –¿Qué pasa Sakura-sensei? –continuó, ignorando por completo la petición de su amiga.

Aun riéndose intentó descubrir el rostro de ella. Ambos seguían sentados en el sofá, y él se abalanzó sobre Sakura. Ella no pudo escapar de su amigo, quedando con las manos atrapadas en las de él y con la cara descubierta. Portaba un semblante entre enojo y vergüenza, e incluso juraría él que su rostro estaba un poco colorado, aunque se lo adjudicaba al alcohol que habían estado bebiendo desde temprano en la mañana. No supo reaccionar ante el gesto de su amiga, e inconscientemente la soltó de las manos en menos de un segundo.

–No me gusta que me digan así, y menos que lo digas tú. No sé… se siente raro… –se sinceró con el rubio, evadiendo la mirada de él –¡Así que no me vuelvas a decir así! –le exigió ella dándole un golpe en la pierna con el cojín que tenía detrás de ella.

–Sabía que no debía dejarme llevar por tu falsedad –le arrebató Naruto el cojín de las manos, lo lanzó al suelo y la miró entrecerrando sus ojos desaprobando su actitud, y ante la misma ingenuidad de él.

–¿Me llamaste falsa? –pronunció sorprendida la muchacha. Se paró del sillón y se llevó sus manos a la cadera a forma de reproche.

–No… –trató de defenderse –Sakura-sensei… –y en seguida se cubrió el rostro, esperando en cualquier momento otro golpe con el cojín por parte de ella.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera responderle, con la boca abierta, los ojos cerrados, los pulmones llenos de aire, y el dedo índice alzado en el aire, Sakura se quedó congelada al escuchar dos toquidos en la puerta, la cual llevaba bastante tiempo cerrada, pero que ninguno se había dado cuenta.

–¡Es tu mamá! –se apresuró Sakura a adivinar de quién se trataba –¡No abras! –le pidió escondiéndose detrás de él –Es mejor que no sepa que estamos aquí.

–No es mi mamá –le respondió Naruto riéndose ante la repentina vergüenza que parecía manifestarse en la cara de la pelirrosa. –Además, ¿qué importa que sepa que estamos aquí? –le preguntó confundido, cada vez acercándose más para abrir la puerta.

–No vayas… –le suplicó Sakura en un susurro jalándolo de la manga de su playera.

–¿Estás bien Sak- ? –trató de preguntarle antes de llegar a ser interrumpido a media frase y medio camino hacia la puerta.

–Naruto, voy a entrar… –se escuchó del otro lado mientras giraban el picaporte de la puerta.

Oh no… era peor de lo que imaginaba. Sakura conocía a la perfección aquella voz, no se trataba de la señora Kushina o el señor Minato, claro que no. Al menos ellos eran adultos, y si la veían en aquel estado no habría tanto problema, sí tal vez se burlarían un poco de ella y entre todos se reirían. No obstante, el dueño de esas palabras no era otro más que el hermano menor de su amigo, con quien compartía tres clases: literatura, economía y arte. Llevaba bastante tiempo conociéndolo, aunque al principio, cuando estaba más chico, no pasaban del saludo y platicas superficiales en la sala de su casa. Sin embargo, ahora ya llevaba tres años tratándolo y viéndolo casi a diario en el trabajo. Él era parecido a Naruto en el carácter, aunque admitía que él sí contaba con la prudencia y discreción que a su amigo desesperadamente le hacía falta. Hablaban en clase sobre la materia, de vez en cuando lo veía asomarse en horas de tutoría después de clases, y hasta a veces bromeaban a espaldas de Naruto. En ocasiones le guardaba desayuno a la muchacha porque sabía que a ella le gustaba demasiado cuando servían yogurt con frutos rojos y granola. Sakura incluso pensaba que, si él hubiera sido dos o tres años más grande, se llevaría igual de bien que con Naruto. Sí, se trataba de Konohamaru.

–Necesito un cargador… –dijo una vez ya dentro de la habitación.

–Ya sabes dónde están –le respondió Naruto parado derecho como una estatua frente a él, con una sonrisa forzada y las mejillas coloradas.

Detrás del rubio logró ver la silueta de alguien más, alguien bastante conocido para él, en especial por el largo cabello rosado que se asomaba detrás de la espalda de su hermano, y no pudo evitar preguntar lo obvio.

–¿Sakura-sensei?

–Buenos días Konohamaru… –respondió ella saliendo de su escondite, controlando su respiración, dejando a Naruto de lado y quedando parada a un lado él, en vez de estar tras su espalda. –Recuerda que fuera de la escuela puedes llamarme sólo Sakura.

–Sí, Sakura-sensei- –se corrigió al instante –digo, Sakura… –sentía raro llamarla así, aunque había sido así como la conoció desde el principio. Y trató de ocultar su pena detrás de una risilla nerviosa.

–El cargador, Konohamaru –le recordó Naruto, tratando de romper el repentino silencio que había surgido entre los tres.

–¡Sí! –respondió yendo hacia el mueble donde sabía que podía encontrarlo. –También venía a preguntarte si me recomendabas algún bar cercas del centro de la ciudad, –le preguntó mientras movía de un lado a otro los tiliches que su hermano acumulaba en ese cajón –voy a salir en la noche, pero aun no sabemos a cuál ir.

–¿_Crane and Wolf_? –mencionó dudoso Naruto, tratando de recordar el nombre del ultimo al que él había ido.

–A mí me parece mejor _Art District_, tienen juegos de arcade, mesas para jugar billar y también hockey de mesa–aportó a la conversación la pelirrosa. –Bueno, a mí me gusta más –le sugirió tratando de no sonar tan intrusiva en su plática. –Además, se encuentra en la zona de bares, así que-

–Sabes demasiado Sakura… –quedó sorprendido Konohamaru volteando en dirección hacia ella para poner atención ante la información que le compartía.

–No es así –lo contradijo apenada con su mano, moviéndola en el aire a forma de negación.

Sorpresivamente, con bastante discreción, Naruto le echo una mirada a su hermano, después una Sakura, otra nuevamente a su hermano y finalmente una más a su amiga. Lo habían excluido de la plática, y había pasado a ser un adorno más en su habitación. No estaba seguro de agradarle lo que veía, pero cada día le quedaba más claro.

…

Basado en la calidez que sentía en sus ojos, y la luz que se filtraba a través de sus parpados, dedujo que podrían ser las nueve de la mañana, aunque no estaba del todo convencido. A esa hora, y siendo sábado, ya debería de haberlo despertado el ruido de la podadora de césped siendo arrastrada por su padre, la barredora limpiando las calles o al menos el camión que recolectaba la basura. Y si todo eso no lo despertaba, su madre no fallaría en tocar su puerta para preguntarle si quería desayunar algo, si es que aún seguía en casa a esa hora.

Normalmente, Sasuke Uchiha siempre se despertaba temprano y no tardaba mucho en despegarse de las sábanas en su cama. Se vestía con rapidez y salía de su casa a la calle, empezando su rutina con al menos cincos vueltas trotando y corriendo alrededor del bloque donde vivía, lo cual le llevaba media hora completar. Era así como él comenzaba bien el día durante los fines de semana. Pero no, ese día no había transcurrido de esa forma, y fue así como en un acto futil jaló la sábana para esconder su rostro del resplandor del sol, que terminó siendo atravesada por la luz debido a la delgadez de la tela.

Gruñó al no poder continuar durmiendo, pues apenas había conciliado el sueño hace un par de horas, y calculaba que cuanto mucho había dormido tres o cuatro. Se dio la media vuelta en su cama intentado regresar aquel estado en el que no se sentía desganado, quería volver a dormir. Y tras varios intentos fallidos tratando de continuar descansando, se dio por vencido al sentir calor debido a que se había movido demasiado, y metió su mano por debajo de su almohada, buscando su teléfono móvil para así arrastrarlo y ver la hora.

–Mierda –masculló, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

En la pantalla el número 10 resplandecía. Era más tarde de lo que pensaba. Su padre ya había terminado de podar el césped, el recolector de la basura ya había pasado afuera de su casa, y la barredora hacia probablemente dos horas que había dejado limpia la banqueta y carretera. Su madre probablemente le tocó la puerta, y al no escuchar respuesta por parte de él se retiró pensando que él había marchado a correr más temprano de lo usual y por eso no lo vio salir por la mañana.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, Sasuke recordaba que lo último que escuchó antes de caer dormido había sido a su hermano arrancar el coche durante la madrugada, siendo que la noche anterior les había comentado que iría a acampar con sus amigos el fin de semana a unas cabañas entre las montañas, que no regresaría hasta el domingo por la noche, y que no se preocuparan si no les respondía las llamadas o los mensajes, ya que el lugar a donde iban no contaba con bastantes antenas para el móvil, y debido a eso la recepción sería pésima. O algo así recordaba Sasuke que Itachi les había mencionado mientras tenía la cabeza metida en el refrigerador, buscando quien sabe qué. Donde sus padres intentaban entender las palabras de su hermano mientras cenaban y donde él tomaba un vaso de agua antes salir a dar una vuelta en bicicleta.

"_Saldré como a las cinco… para que no se… asusten y piensen que… el coche…"_ Recordó no con mucha precisión las palabras de Itachi.

Ya era demasiado tarde, y para colmo no se sentía del todo descansado. El día anterior había quedado de verse con Naruto antes del mediodía para ir a la playa en bicicleta, y dada la hora, apenas le daba tiempo para bañarse, almorzar algo, e ir a la casa de su amigo, lo cual le tomaría un poco menos de la hora, siendo que no iría en carro ya que era ahí donde acordaron que partirían.

Se untó bloqueador solar y cargó su mochila con lo necesario. Un termo con agua helada, una pequeña toalla, como las que usaba cuando iba al gimnasio, su cargador portátil, una sudadera, una barrita energética, y por supuesto, su teléfono celular. Le echo una mirada a las manzanas en el centro de la mesa antes de salir de casa, y desde la puerta se regresó para tomar una. El recorrido era bastante largo, y la falta de sueño lo haría sentirse más cansado de lo usual.

"_La cartera…" _pensó con fastidio una vez ya montado en la bicicleta. Tendría que regresarse a su cuarto por ella.

…

Despues de la charla con Konohamaru, y varias partidas de _Mario_ _Kart,_ Naruto empezó a sentir como su estómago le reclamaba la falta de alimento. Era tarde y ninguno de los dos había probado bocado alguno. A Sakura parecía no importarle mucho y continuaba jugando _Jenga_ con él sobre el monto de libros que habían acomodado en el suelo sobre la alfombra. Ambos estaban cruzados de piernas, uno enfrente del otro. La muchacha ocasionalmente dejaba escapar uno que otro bostezo que trataba de ocultar en el interior de su codo, mientras que en él los retorcijones en el estomago y el dolor de cabeza aumentaban con el tiempo.

–Tenemos que ir a comer algo –anunció Naruto poniéndose de pie.

–Pero tengo sueño –le respondió ella entre bostezos, acurrucándose en el suelo, y acomodando sus brazos debajo de su cabeza. –Sí quieres ve, yo te espero aquí.

No quería discutir con ella porque sabía que sería en vano, y nada terminaría haciéndose. Naruto se acercó a Sakura y trató de despertarla sacudiéndola con suavidad del brazo, le ofreció su cama para que descansara, pero ella se negó, argumentando que su piso era lo suficientemente cómodo. La cabeza le empezaba a martillar, que no tenía el ánimo para convencer a su amiga, al menos a algún acuerdo llegarían, y el sofá sería ese punto intermedio. Le pasó una almohada y ella la aceptó acomodándola debajo de su cabeza. Se apresuró a buscar una cobija limpia dentro de su closet y la dejó caer sobre ella, con eso bastaría.

Naruto se sentía un poco mareado, pero para nada tomado (bueno, tal vez un poco), y mucho menos nada que algún buen almuerzo y ducha fresca no pudieran arreglar. Pero antes de empezar cualquier cosa, lo primero era disfrutar de un buen vaso de agua fría. Entonces, mientras tomaba con gusto del vaso, escuchó el timbre de la casa sonar, que lo hizo sobresaltar un poco y derramar agua sobre su playera. Bufó molesto ante el accidente y caminó hasta la entrada.

–Sasuke…

¿Qué hora era? Y ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado jugando? Sí, había perdido la noción del tiempo ¿A poco ya era mediodía?

–De haber sabido que no estabas listo no me hubiera apresurado tanto –le reclamó fastidiado.

–Sí… creo que tenemos un problema…

–Definitivamente –lo sentenció –Sigues siendo impuntual y llevas la playera manchada –sacudió la cabeza fingiendo decepción y entró a la casa de su amigo.

–Bueno, sí… pero no me refería a eso –trataba de explicarle mientras ambos subían las escaleras.

–¿Entonces? –le preguntó Sasuke entrando detrás de Naruto a su habitación.

–No puedo irme y dejarla sola aquí –susurró señalando hacia el sofá.

Y en cuestión de un par de pasos Sasuke ya estaba frente a ella, observando como dormía. El mismo rostro que había visto hace dos semanas, la misma pose abrazando una almohada, y las mismas ganas de aquella noche que tenía por abrazarla. Otro día más en el que únicamente podía observarla, y sólo eso nada más.

–Si Hinata se enterara de que tomas los sábados por las mañanas, tu oportunidad con ella se esfumaría; –comentó Sasuke al ver la caja de cartón vacía a un lado de la cama de su amigo –Así que trae sake del bueno, antes de que me arrepienta y decida contarle.

Claro que no le haría eso a su mejor amigo, pero de uno u otra forma tenía que desquitarse con él porque lo había hecho correr demasiado para nada. Desvelado y mal alimentado había llegado a tiempo con él. Sin embargo, él no pudo siquiera avisarle de lo bien que la estaba pasando.

Otro día podrían ir a la playa, pero hoy… hoy tomaría un poco, solo un poco, porque sabía que una vez que Sakura despertara a ella le encantaba jugar, y entre esos su favorito era _Yo nunca, nunca._

* * *

Ya llevaba el capítulo escrito un poco más de la mitad, cuando la memoria donde tengo guardados los documentos se me perdió TToTT Llegué a pensar que nunca la volvería a encontrar y estaba demasiado triste (ya que tengo todas ms historias guardas ahí)y resignada. Apesar de eso, estaba decidida a empezar el capítulo nuevamente desde cero, con la ayuda de una u otra nota que pudiese hayar guardada en mi teléfono. Afortunadamente, pude encontrarla escondida detrás de un portarretrato xD

Pero regresando a la historia... originalmente sólo iba a ser un one-shot, pero después me dieron ganas de agregarle un capítulo extra... y veanme aquí otra vez jajaja. Sí, alargaré la historia un poco más(-8


End file.
